Snapshots
by Jestana
Summary: Prequel to 'Tabby and Prongs, Jr.' Glimpses of Minerva McGonagall's life up through OotP. UPDATED 08-22-04
1. Early Morning Visit

Early Morning Visit  
  
A/N: This is the first of a series of one-shots leading up to 'Tabby and Prongs, Jr.' Rated PG-13 for references to domestic violence. Feel free to pummel her husband when you're done reading. ;)  
  
A pounding on the door to his quarters woke Albus Dumbledore very early one morning. As he pulled on his purple and gold dressing gown and stuffed his feet into his slippers, he wondered who his visitor could be. Tying his dressing gown closed, he entered his sitting room as his visitor began pounding on the door again. "Come in!" he called and the door opened. He stared as a young woman entered with two small children in tow: a girl who clung to the sleeve of the woman's robe and a boy who looked up at Albus with stubborn and defiant gray eyes. The woman's right arm was cradled to her chest by her left, obviously broken. A bruise was blossoming on her right cheekbone and the same eye was swollen shut. "Minerva, what's happened to you?"  
  
"We need to put Daniel and Erica to bed," she told him firmly, her voice rough, as if she'd been crying. "Do you have a place for them to sleep?"  
  
"Of course." He smiled at the two children, forcing his worry for their mother to the back of his mind for the time being. "Come, children."  
  
The girl promptly took his hand, looking up at him with trusting eyes that reminded him of her mother. The boy, however, looked up at Minerva questioningly. She nodded. "I'll be fine, Daniel, don't worry."  
  
Reluctantly, the little boy nodded and walked over to where his sister and Albus waited. He was limping. "Daniel, what happened to your leg?"  
  
"I hurted it," he answered solemnly, not protesting when Albus picked him up.  
  
"Let's get you and your sister cleaned up," Albus suggested, having noticed that all three of his visitors were soaked and shivering, though he suspected it wasn't because of the cold. "And then I'll see what I can do for your leg."  
  
The boy nodded and rested his head on Albus' shoulder. Unmindful of the damp seeping into his dressing gown and nightshirt, Albus took the two children into the bathroom. In no time at all, it seemed, both had been bathed and dressed in warm, dry pajamas. Albus knelt in front of Daniel, who sat on the edge of the bed, examining the boy's left leg. Eric was already curled up in the large bed, watching them with half-asleep eyes. "Does that hurt?"  
  
He shook his head, biting his lower lip. "No." Albus merely looked at the boy over the tops of his half-moon spectacles. Daniel held the bright blue gaze for a moment before looking down at his lap. "Yes."  
  
"I need you to be truthful with me, Daniel," Albus told the boy quietly. The messy black head bobbed in acknowledgement. Albus waved his wand and a glass vial of smokey gray liquid floated in from the bathroom. Albus poured some of the liquid onto a clean cloth and wrapped it around the boy's swollen ankle. "That should do it."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Albus," Daniel mumbled as Albus pulled the leg of the pajamas down over the bandage.  
  
"You're welcome, Daniel," Albus replied, helping him crawl under the covers. "Sweet dreams."  
  
The twins gravitated to each other, with the boy gathering the girl to him protectively. Albus sighed and caressed each head before leaving the room. Upon entering the sitting room, he found Minerva sitting on the couch, in front of the fire. She looked up as he approached, the firelight revealing that the damage done to her face had been healed. A closer look revealed that her arm had been healed as well, though she was still rather damp. "Are they asleep now?"  
  
He nodded and sat down beside her. Despite the warmth of the blazing fire, she was drawn in on herself and shivering. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a drying charm on her hair and robes. "Feel better?" She nodded, her lower lip trembling. He tucked his wand back into his pocket and touched her shoulder. "Minerva?"  
  
She turned and buried her face in his shoulder, her own slender shoulders shaking. He held her as she cried, stroking her back and murmuring quiet words of comfort in her ear. How long they sat there, neither knew. When she finally pulled away, sniffling a little, the fire burned low. "Thank you, Albus."  
  
"You're welcome, Minerva," he answered quietly, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her. She took and blew her nose. "Are you ready to talk now?"  
  
She took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "I'm ready, Albus."  
  
He turned to face her more fully. "Very well, I'm listening."  
  
She nodded and twisted his handkerchief between her slender hands. "This isn't going to be easy to tell."  
  
"Perhaps it would easier if I helped you," he suggested, his heart aching to see the young woman like this.  
  
"Perhaps," she agreed with a nod.  
  
"Very well." He thought for a moment. "First of all, where's your husband?"  
  
She flinched, hunching her shoulders. "Sam is at our house, unconscious."  
  
He raised an auburn eyebrow at the news. "I see. Why is he there and not here?"  
  
She indicated her face and arm, reminding him of the recently-healed injuries. "He's the one who hurt me, Albus. He also hurt Daniel."  
  
"Why, Minerva?" he asked quietly, gazing at her over the tops his spectacles.  
  
She stared stonily into the fire. "He was abusing me, Albus." He drew in a startled breath, but she forged ahead. "His parents' deaths hit him hard and he started drinking. It didn't take him long to start abusing me on a regular basis." His long-fingered hand clenched into a fist on his knee. She sighed and drew her knees up to her chest, much as she used to when she was younger. "It wasn't too bad. I learned lots of healing spells, but Bella found out anyway. I made her promise not to tell anyone, though, not even you."  
  
"Why?" he asked softly, slowly unclenching his fist. "Why didn't you want me to know, Minerva?"  
  
She rested her chin on her knees, still gazing into the fire. "I'm not real sure, Albus. I guess because I didn't you to be ashamed of me."  
  
"I could never be ashamed of you, Minerva," he told her quietly.  
  
"_I_ was ashamed of myself," she whispered, reminding him of a small, lost child. "We both know I'm more powerful than Samuel Potter, yet I let him beat me up pretty much every night."  
  
"So why was tonight different?" Albus asked gently, already suspecting the answer.  
  
Her face hardened, making her suddenly appear much older. "He hit Daniel."  
  
"Why would he hit Daniel?"  
  
"Because Daniel was trying to protect me from Sam." Minerva's voice was anguished. "He's only four years old he was trying to protect me." Tears slid silently down her cheeks, glimmering in the firelight. "Seeing him hit his own son, his own flesh and blood, something in me snapped. I only stayed as long as I have for the children. I was willing to take the hits, but I _refuse_ to let my children take them."  
  
"So, what _did_ you do?" Albus prompted when she fell silent.  
  
"I Stunned him," was the quiet response. "I Stunned him, packed up the twins, made sure Same wouldn't go anywhere, and came here." She released a deep, shuddering breath. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."  
  
He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm gald you came to me, my dear."  
  
She looked at him with unshed tears shining in her dark blue eyes for a long moment before throwing herself into his arms and crying into his shoulder once more. Once again, he held her as she cried, stroking her back soothingly. She cried herself to sleep in his arms and he carried her into the guest bedroom. He carefully tucked her in with Daniel and Erica. The twins cuddled close to her on either side.  
  
Albus watched the three sleep for a long moment before sighing and going into the sitting room. Crossing to the fireplace, he picked up one of the many pictures on the mantelpiece. A young woman with long raven-dark hair and a young man with messy brown hair, both dressed in wedding finery, stood on opposite sides of the picture, their backs to each other. The young man looked angry while the young woman looked sad, but determined. Albus sighed sadly. "Sam, what have you done?"  
  
Setting the picture back on the mantelpiece, Albus reached for a small mirror tucked away in the corner. "Alastor Moody."  
  
The wizard's image waver for a moment, to be replaced by a handsome face already becoming seamed with scars. "You better have a good reason for this, Albus."  
  
"It is, Alastor," Albus assured him. "I have a favor to ask of you on Minerva's behalf."  
  
Alastor's dark gaze sharpened. "I'm listenin'."  
  
"Go to the Potters' house," Albus instructed the younger man. "When you arrive, you'll find Samuel Potter unconscious. Take him into custody."  
  
"Pardon me for asking," Alastor commented, eyes wide with disbelief, "but why?"  
  
Albus took a deep breath. "For the repeated physical abuse of Minerva Potter."  
  
Alastor stared at the older wizard for a long moment before nodding. "Right."  
  
His image disappeared, to be replaced by Albus' once more. He gazed at his image for a moment before returning to the mirror to its spot on the mantelpiece. Sitting heavily on the couch, he buried his face in his hands and wept. 


	2. Off to War

Off To War  
  
A/N: I'm doing a series of one-shots based on my fic, 'Tabby and Prongs, Jr.' This is the second one. 'Early Morning Visit' is the first one and I suggest you read that before you read this one.  
  
"_Why_, Min?" Arabella demanded, blinking back tears. "Why do you have to go?"  
  
"I need to prove that I can still fight, Bella," Minerva replied quietly, her own eyes far from dry. "Not only did Sam batter me physically, but he also battered my self-confidence."  
  
"So why go to the continent?" Arabella asked, anguished. "We've already lost Uncle Malcolm and Duncan."  
  
"I've no intention of getting killed, Bella," Minerva informed her sister firmly. "Your niece and nephew are here. I _will_ come back for them. I give you my word."  
  
Arabella reluctantly nodded, knowing she had no chance of changing her sister's mind. "I will wait for that day, Min."  
  
Minerva blinked back her tears. "I think it's time I said good-bye."  
  
Arabella nodded again and called up the stairs. "Danny! Rica!"  
  
In short order, two children clattered down the stairs. One was a boy with messy black hair and gray eyes. The other was a girl with long, straight brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Mum!" "Ma!"  
  
Minerva caught the two children in a tight hug as they flew at her. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall as her children clung to her. "Have you two been good for Aunt Bella and Uncle Kevin?"  
  
Both nodded solemnly. Tears were openly streaming down Erica's face while Daniel scrubbed surreptitiously at his eyes. "O' course, Ma." "Yes, Mum."  
  
"Good." She ruffled the boy's already-messy hair and he smiled. The girl sniffled when Minerva stroked her hair. "I need you to keep being good for them."  
  
"Why, Ma?" Erica asked innocently.  
  
"Are you goin' 'way?" Daniel added, his smile fading.  
  
Minerva nodded, blinking back tears once again. "Yes, Uncle Albus needs my help."  
  
Erica threw herself into her mother's arms, crying. "Don' go, Ma!"  
  
Daniel stood back, his gray eyes hard, reminding Minerva of his father for a moment. "Why, Mum? Can't someone else help?"  
  
"Danny!" Arabella exclaimed, scandalized. "Your mother has her reasons--"  
  
Minerva, one arm holding the still-sobbing girl to her, raised her hand to stop her sister. "Come here, Daniel." Her voice was surprisingly steady and brooked no refusal. The boy stepped closer and Minerva's free arm slipped around his shoulders. "I don't want to leave you and your sister, but this is something I _need_ to do. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Like needing to go to the loo?" he asked solemnly.  
  
Eric stopped crying and turned to stare at her twin. Minerva and Arabella stared at him as well. His sister started giggling and buried her face in her mother's shoulder to stifle the giggles. Arabella clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her own laughter. A smile twitching at her mouth, Minerva nodded. "Yes, something like that, Daniel."  
  
He nodded and snuggled against her. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
She sighed. "Until this war is over for good." Both twins nodded. "Look at me, both of you." Deep blue and gray eyes looked up into her deep blue ones trustingly. "I _will_ come back to you. I give you my word. Okay?"  
  
They nodded again. "Okay, Ma." "Yes, Mum."  
  
"Good." Her smile was watery. "Now, give me one last hug to last us until I see you two again." It was a long time before she finally left for France to join in the fight against the combined forces of Grindelwald and Hitler. 


	3. After the Duel

After The Duel  
  
A/N: Sequel to 'Early Morning Visit' and 'Off to War', as well as a prequel to 'Tabby and Prongs, Jr.' Enjoy!  
  
Bleary deep blue eyes fluttered open in time to see one of the combatants fall, dead. The other, breathing hard, returned his wand to his pocket and turned to her as she struggled to sit up. He smiled when he saw that she was awake and promptly fainted. She screamed. "No! Albus!"  
  
Dragging herself to her feet, she stumbled over to the unconscious man, checking for his pulse and making sure he was still breathing. His pulse was thready and weak and she barely felt his breath on her palm when she held her hand near his mouth. Taking a few deep breaths, she cast a Diagnostic spell and paled at what it told her. "No, Albus, please. Don't die! I don't think I could carry on if you did!"  
  
Working quickly, she began casting healing spells, doing what she could for him. Once she'd stabilized him, she conjured up a stretcher and transported him to a nearby deserted house. Once there, she tucked him into a bed and double-checked the worst of his injuries. He was mending, but it would be a slow process. Drawing up a chair, she sat down and settled in for a long, boring watch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Minerva?" Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice; it was quiet and weak, but his nonetheless. He was still lying in the bed, but his bright blue eyes were open and he was gazing at her curiously.  
  
"Albus." She rose from her seat and cast a Diagnostic spell. He laid still as it washed over him. It had been several weeks since he'd defeated Grindelwald and she'd spent most of those weeks sitting in the chair by the bed, barely taking time to eat and go to the bathroom. "You're mending very well, but you'll still need to take it easy for awhile."  
  
He nodded and watched as she tucked her wand back into her pocket. When she would have returned to her seat, he grasped her wrist and gently tugged her to sit on the bed beside him. "Thank you, Minerva."  
  
She fidgeted, aware of her hip pressing against his thigh. "You're welcome, Albus."  
  
"Grindelwald is truly dead?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded, a lump coming to her throat. "Yes, he is." She raised her head to give him the look that would make future students quail. "And you would have died as well if I hadn't insisted upon coming with you."  
  
He nodded, nonplussed by her glare. "I am glad you insisted, Minerva, but please know that I objected because I was concerned for you safety."  
  
She softened, taking his hand in both of hers. "I understand, Albus, but I would never have been able to live with myself if I let you face Grindelwald on your own."  
  
He sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow. He frowned as he studied the ceiling. "Where are we?"  
  
"An abandoned house near where you fought Grindelwald," she explained, freeing a hand to brush her hair out of her face. When she lowered her hand, he was staring at her. She felt her face grow warm. "What is it, Albus?"  
  
"Your hair is down," he answered quietly, freeing his hand to touch it. "It's been so long since I saw it loose like this."  
  
She ducked her head, feeling tingles shoot up and down her spine at his touch. "I've spent most of my time caring for you these past few weeks."  
  
"Weeks?" he asked, his hand dropping to the bed. "How long HAS it been since I fought Grindelwald?"  
  
"About three weeks," she told him, looking up. "It's going to be a while before you can walk out of here."  
  
He nodded, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Minerva, for your care."  
  
A lump suddenly lodged itself in her throat. "No thanks are necessary, Albus." Her voice dropped to an anguished whisper. "I had to do SOMETHING."  
  
He opened his eyes to look at her once more. "What do you mean?" She clapped her hand over her mouth, suddenly realizing she'd said the last part out loud. "Minerva?"  
  
She lowered her hand. "I'm sorry, Albus; forget I said that."  
  
"I can't," he answered quietly, carefully sitting up. "What did you mean by that statement, Minerva?"  
  
Gathering her courage and composure, she replied, "I don't think I could live if you'd died, Albus."  
  
He stared at her, amazed. "What are you saying, Minerva?"  
  
"I'm saying," she began, meeting his gaze with her own, "that I'm in love with you, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"What about Sam?" he asked. "Why did you marry him if you love me?"  
  
"Because I didn't think I'd have a chance with you," she admitted, fighting the urge to look away. "After all, there's eighty years between our ages and, not only that, you are my godfather and have been my teacher."  
  
He raised his hand and cradled her cheek with it, his eyes tender. "Oh, Minerva. Ever since your seventh year, I've realized how attractive you are and have fought it ever since, much for the same reasons you have kept silent."  
  
She blinked back tears that his words conjured up. "Couldn't you have said something at my wedding?"  
  
"I had no real reason to," he informed her, his voice soft, his thumb stroking her cheekbone softly. "As far as I knew, you were happy with Sam and I was not going to stand in the way of your happiness. It was one of the hardest things I had to do."  
  
"Why?" she asked softly, covering his hand with her own.  
  
"Because I wished with all my heart that I was in Sam's place," he confessed.  
  
"Oh, Albus." Unable to hold back any longer, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. 


	4. Hero's Welcome

Hero's Welcome  
  
A/N: Now that he's recovered, it's time to go home.  
  
Albus and Minerva had done a great deal of talking while he'd been recovering from the wounds he had sustained during his duel with Grindelwald. They had both admitted to loving each other and he had already proposed to her. Now that he was certain of her feelings for him, he did not want to waste any time. Strong enough to travel now, but not strong enough to Apparate, Floo, or use a portkey, they had decided to return to England the Muggle way, to give them some more time alone together.  
  
Upon entering the Ministry, however, they were swamped by other witches and wizards, all demanding answers. In the press of bodies, Albus lost his grip on Minerva's hand and almost lost his grip on the walking stick Minerva had insisted upon him using. He held up his free hand for silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the rumours regarding the death of Grindelwald are true. He died two months ago, by my hand."  
  
"Why are you just now returning, Dumbledore?" someone in the back of the crowd demanded. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Because I nearly died myself," he told them quietly. "It took me a long time to recover enough to return here as it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see the Minister, and then go home to rest."  
  
Not looking around, he walked towards the lifts. When he reached them, he was vaguely aware that Minerva had joined him. They stepped onto the lift after the doors had clattered open and turned to face the doors. When the doors closed and began moving upward, he recaptured her hand. "Are you alright, Albus?"  
  
He nodded, breathing deeply to regulate his heartbeat. "I will be. Thank you for accompanying me, my dear."  
  
She nodded, squeezing his hand. "You're quite welcome, Albus."  
  
At the next stop, others got onto the lift and Minerva dropped his hand, but stayed near him nevertheless. Albus' meeting with the Minister didn't take long and he and Minerva braved the crowds once more so they could go to Arabella and Kevin Figg's home.  
  
"Min! Uncle Albus!" A broad smile spread across Arabella's face as she let the couple in. "Welcome home!"  
  
"Thank you, Bella," Minerva hugged her sister.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Albus echoed her sentiment as he hugged her warmly.  
  
"You're welcome." She eyed Albus' walking stick, but said nothing more as she led them into the living room. "Have a seat."  
  
They sat side by side on the couch. "Where are the twins?"  
  
"Kevin took them to the park," Arabella explained. "They'll be home soon."  
  
Minerva nodded, entwining her fingers with his. Arabella eyed them curiously, but said nothing, going into the kitchen to get tea and crumpets. "She suspects, Albus."  
  
His response was cut off by the return of Kevin Figg with his niece and nephew, the two children talking excitedly. Tears springing to her eyes, Minerva rose from her seat on the couch as Kevin and the children entered the living room. Kevin was the first to spot Minerva, a stunned look appearing on his face. Wondering at their uncle's sudden silence and stillness, Erica and Daniel looked around. Matching smiles spreading across their faces, they pelted towards their mother. "Ma!" "Mum!"  
  
"Danny, Rica." Minerva caught them into a tight hug; tears of joy trickling down her cheeks. "I missed you both so much."  
  
Albus felt a lump forming in his throat as he watched Minerva with her children. Despite the fact that her marriage had ended badly, she had not let it affect her relationship with her children. "Ah, Kevin, you're home."  
  
Arabella's voice woke Kevin from his stupor and he walked over to greet his sister-in-law. "Hello, Minerva, it's good to see you again."  
  
"Hello, Kevin." Minerva shook his hand. "It's good to be back."  
  
Albus quietly cleared his throat. "Uncle Alby!" "Uncle Albus!"  
  
The twins scrambled onto the couch to hug him. He chuckled as he hugged them back. "Hello, you two. Have you been good for your aunt and uncle?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Erica nodded solemnly, cuddling against him.  
  
Daniel looked down at his lap, his hands behind his back. "Danny?"  
  
He looked up at his mother, gray eyes wary. "Er, no, I haven't, Mum."  
  
Minerva sighed, her hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you, Laddie?"  
  
"Love me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, opening her arms. "C'mere, you." He scrambled down from the couch and into her arms. She scooped him up and sat down beside Albus, settling the boy on her lap. "Laddie, I asked you to be good for your aunt and uncle."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Mum."  
  
"Why weren't you?" Minerva asked, stroking his tousled black hair.  
  
"Because I was tired of waiting," he explained, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones innocently.  
  
Minerva exchanged an amused look with Albus. "Indeed, Laddie?" He nodded. "What did you do, Danny-boy?"  
  
"He found some of Kevin's old fireworks and tried to send them towards Germany," Arabella volunteered from where she'd been pouring the tea. "He said he wanted to kill the bad wizard so you'd come home."  
  
"Oh, Danny." Minerva drew him close for a hug. "I'm sorry I was gone, but I'm here now. I'm not planning on leaving you or your sister anytime soon."  
  
"Thanks, Mum." He snuggled against her with a sigh of contentment.  
  
"Really, Ma?" Erica asked, leaning forward to look at her mother.  
  
"Really, Lassie," Minerva replied.  
  
"Goody!" Erica scrambled across Albus' lap, drawing a groan of pain from him. "Oh, sorry, Uncle Alby."  
  
He eased her off his lap to sit between himself and Minerva. "Quite alright, Erica. Just be a little more careful."  
  
"What happened to you, Uncle?" Arabella asked, looking closely at her godfather.  
  
"I defeated Grindelwald," he answered quietly, accepting the cup of tea Arabella handed to him. "According to Minerva, I nearly died."  
  
Arabella nodded, blinking back tears. When Minerva reached up to accept the cup of tea Arabella held out, her sister grabbed her hand instead and stared at the ring on the third finger. "Min, what's this?"  
  
For the first time in a long time, Minerva blushed. "Erm, an engagement ring."  
  
Arabella let Minerva take the tea and glanced from Minerva to Albus and back again. "It's about bloody time!"  
  
"Bella!" Kevin exclaimed. "Not in front of the children."  
  
"Sorry." Arabella looked contrite.  
  
"Ma?" Erica tugged on her mother's sleeve, nearly spilling her tea.  
  
Minerva transferred her tea to her other hand and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Yes, Lassie?"  
  
"What does an engagerment ring mean?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"Engagement ring, Rica," Minerva corrected gently, and then glanced at her son to see him staring curiously up at her. She looked up at Albus and he nodded. She sighed and handed her tea to Albus so she could gather Daniel to her. "Children, I have something to tell both of you that's very important." 


	5. Going Home

Going Home  
  
A/N: The new husband and wife pick up Daniel and Erica before heading home at last.  
  
Daniel and Erica were eating lunch in Kevin and Arabella's kitchen when the flames in the fireplace blazed high and green to admit a familiar figure. "Ma!" "Mum!"  
  
Minerva smiled and caught her children in a tight hug, even as she moved them away from the fireplace. "Hello, Rica, Danny-boy. I missed you two."  
  
Before either twin could reply, the flames blazed high and green again to admit another familiar figure. "Hello, Daniel, Erica."  
  
"Papa!" Erica disentangled herself from her mother and brother to hug her stepfather.  
  
Daniel moved more slowly than his sister, but disentangled himself from his mother nevertheless. "Hello, Father."  
  
Albus smiled as he gathered his newly-adopted son to him for a warm hug. Minerva felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of the three. The twins may not be Albus' biological children, but he loved them as if they were.  
  
"Min, Uncle Albus." Arabella's voice interrupted them and all four turned to the doorway.  
  
Minerva's deep blue eyes widened when she got a good look at her younger sister. "Bella, how long have you been pregnant?"  
  
The younger woman smiled as she walked over to hug her sister. "About four months now, Min."  
  
Minerva placed her hand on her sister's rounded stomach. "Wow."  
  
Arabella laughed as her new brother-in-law walked over and kissed her forehead in greeting. "That was Kevin's reaction when I told him I was pregnant."  
  
Albus chuckled, wrapping his arm around Minerva's slender shoulders, the other hand on one of Daniel's shoulders. Minerva smiled as Erica latched herself onto her mother's hip. As she patted the girl's back, Minerva asked, "Did the children behave themselves?"  
  
"Rica did," Arabella replied, smiling at the picture the family in front of her made, "but Danny didn't."  
  
Daniel buried his face in Albus' midnight blue robes, trying to avoid his mother's stern gaze. Unfortunately, his stepfather didn't cooperate, moving away and scooping up Erica in the process. "Laddie."  
  
Daniel looked up at his mother. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes were stern. "Yes, Mum?"  
  
"What did I tell you last week?" she asked, the corners of her mouth twitching.  
  
"To be good for Aunt Bella and Uncle Kevin," he mumbled, looking down at the toes of his shoes.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Minerva struggled to keep her voice stern.  
  
"Because I was so happy," the boy admitted.  
  
"Oh?" Minerva crouched down in front, bringing her down to his eye level. "What do you mean, Danny-boy?"  
  
His gray eyes were earnest when they met her deep blue ones. "I was so happy to have a father again that I had to do _something_, so I went flying."  
  
Minerva raised a black eyebrow, the corners of her mouth curving up in spite of herself. "Indeed?"  
  
He nodded solemnly. "I didn't mean for the Muggles to see me, it just happened."  
  
Minerva looked up at her sister, who stood nearby, watching mother and son quietly. "I hope the Muggles were taken care of."  
  
Arabella nodded. "Yes, a couple Oblivators came out and took care of it."  
  
Minerva nodded back. "Good." She turned back to her son. "Danny-boy, I don't blame you for being happy, but please try to be more careful in the future," Minerva instructed him.  
  
He nodded solemnly once again. "Yes, Mum."  
  
Minerva ruffled his messy hair and stood up. "Well, shall we go home now?"  
  
"Yeah!" Both children nodded eagerly.  
  
"Go get your things, then," Minerva told them.  
  
Daniel charged from the kitchen, followed by Erica once Albus set the girl on her feet. Arabella sat down at the table with a sigh. "It's obvious you two are happy together."  
  
Minerva smiled as Albus' arm stole around her slender waist. "Yes, very happy, Bella."  
  
"That's all I want for you, Min," Arabella told her sister quietly.  
  
"Thank you, Bella," Minerva's smile widened as her husband of one week kissed her temple.  
  
"You're welcome, Min."  
  
Daniel and Erica clattered into the kitchen at that moment, each carrying a bag containing their belongings. "Okay, Ma, I'm ready."  
  
"So'm I, Mum," Daniel added.  
  
"Okay." Minerva picked Erica up, bag and all. "Daniel, go with Papa."  
  
The boy allowed himself to be scooped up into his stepfather's arms. Albus threw a pinch of Floo Powder onto the fire. It blazed high and green a third time. Holding Daniel firmly, Albus stepped into the flames. "Leómann Cottage!"  
  
Minerva waited a few moments after her husband and son had disappeared before tossing another pinch of Floo Powder onto the flames (which had returned to normal). For the last time, they blazed high and green. Erica held tight in her arms, Minerva stepped among the flames, "Leómann Cottage!"  
  
Arabella was left alone in her kitchen, staring into a normally-blazing fire. "It's about bloody time." 


	6. A New Addition

A New Addition  
  
A/N: Albus finally becomes a father in every sense of the word.  
  
A little girl sat curled up on the large couch in the family room, brown hair pulled into two long braids, deep blue eyes focused on the storybook in her lap. The illusion that she was reading industriously would have been better served if the book had been right side up and if she turned a page once in awhile. A little boy was sprawled on his stomach in the middle of the floor. His arms were folded in front of him and he rested his chin upon them, gray eyes focused, not on the open book in front of him, but on the open door. He had a mop of unruly black hair that refused to be tamed, no matter how much he tried.  
  
In the upstairs hall, a tall thin man with long auburn hair and a matching beard paced back and forth, bright blue eyes worried behind the half-moon spectacles perched on the bridge of his long, crooked nose. Midnight blue robes embroidered with silver moons and stars swished with each pass. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He was the professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also the Deputy Headmaster of the school to Armando Dippet and Head of Gryffindor House. He had become famous about a year before when he'd defeated the Dark Wizard, Grindelwald in a duel that nearly killed him as well.  
  
The reason it hadn't was the object of his anxiety now. Minerva McGonagall was a powerful young witch with an extensive knowledge of healing spells. Thanks in part to her first husband, Samuel Potter. Samuel had abused Minerva for the last two years of their marriage, until he'd hit his son, Daniel, when the boy (only four at the time) had tried to protect his mother. Minerva had promptly Stunned her husband, packed up herself and the two children, and run to Albus because she'd had nowhere else to go.  
  
After the children had been put to bed, she spilled the whole story to him. The divorce had been accomplished quickly with little fuss. Her self- confidence shattered, Minerva had traveled to the continent to help in the war effort, leaving Daniel and Erica with their aunt and uncle, Arabella and Kevin Figg. Minerva had insisted on going with Albus to face Grindelwald and, as he'd recuperated from the injuries he'd sustained during that duel, they had had many long talks.  
  
They confessed to their love for each other during their first talk and had discussed many things during their subsequent talks. Not the least of which was marriage. They had married the previous year, but chose to keep it a secret because many of Grindelwald's followers were still at large, with grudges against Albus. Some also had grudges against Minerva as well, thanks in part to her own efforts during the war.  
  
However, that wasn't why he was pacing the hallway and casting worried glances at the bedroom door. No, the reason was because of something she'd told him six months earlier, during the winter holidays...  
  
* * *  
  
_"Albus?" Her voice was quiet, with a trace of her accent to soften it.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, rolling onto his back and bringing her to rest on his shoulder. "What is it, Tabby?"  
  
"I have a special Christmas present for you," she murmured, stretching to kiss his chin.  
  
"You've already given me one," he answered teasingly, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
She swatted the arm encircling her waist. "I don't mean *that*, Albus."  
  
"What do you mean, then?" he inquired curiously.  
  
She grabbed his free hand, which had been stroking her side, and placed it on her stomach. He thought he felt a slight swell under his hand. "I'm pregnant, Albus."  
  
He froze, unsure he'd heard her correctly. "Did you just say that you're pregnant, my dear?"  
  
She nodded, a tentive smile on her face. "Yes, I did."  
  
A smile slowly spread across his face and he gathered her to him for a warm, tender kiss. "That's wonderful."  
  
"It certainly is," she agreed with a laugh..._  
  
* * *  
  
"Albus?" He was brought back to the present by the sound of Poppy Pomfrey's voice.  
  
He looked at the mediwitch, his heart hammering in his chest. "Yes, Poppy?"  
  
* * *  
  
The twins had not moved from their spots, although they'd given up all pretense of reading, both books closed and set aside. When the sound of footsteps reached their ears, they both sat up and stared hard at the door. Their stepfather appeared in the doorway, carrying a bundle of blankets. Both children watched as Albus walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come here, Daniel."  
  
The boy abandoned his spot on the floor and scrambled onto the couch to sit beside the older wizard. Erica already occupied the other side. The two children leaned forward to look into the bundle of blankets. A baby nestled there, eyes tightly shut and face still red from crying. "Is it a boy baby or a girl baby, Father?"  
  
"It's a girl, Danny-boy," Albus replied, his gaze focused on the little girl.  
  
"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Erica asked, trying hard to keep her lower lip from trembling.  
  
"Oh, no, Rica." He shifted the baby to one arm so he could gather the girl close. "Never. You're my daughter as much as Anna, here, is, and I love just as much as I love her."  
  
"Thanks, Papa," Erica kissed his cheek and snuggled close to him.  
  
"You're welcome, Rica." He kissed the top of her head and looked at his stepson. "Well, Daniel? What do you think of your new sister?"  
  
"She's awfully tiny," Daniel commented, his gaze riveted to the little girl. "How long will it be before I can play with her?"  
  
Albus chuckled softly, careful not to wake the baby. It's going to be several years before it'll be safe to play with her the way you play with Erica."  
  
"Yes, Father." Daniel nodded solemnly, but Albus could tell the wheels were turning in the boy's head.  
  
"Danny, Rica, I want you two to know something very important," Albus told the twins seriously, shifting the baby in his arms. "Anna is very fragile. You're not to be rough with her at all until she's older. You're not to hold her unless your mother or I give you permission. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Papa." "Yes, Father."  
  
"Good." Albus kissed each of them on the tops of their heads and stood up. "Now, I must take Anna up to your mother."  
  
"When can we see her?" Erica asked. "Ma, I mean."  
  
"She's asleep right now," he told them, "but I'm sure she'll want to see you when she wakes up."  
  
The twins nodded and watched as their stepfather left the room, Anna cradled carefully against his chest. 


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
A/N: Finally, it's here. The twins are finally old enough to attend Hogwarts.  
  
Daniel and Erica Potter stared with shining eyes at the scarlet steam engine. "It's beautiful," she murmured, her hand tightly clasped in her brother's.  
  
He nodded his agreement. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Well, let's get you two on the train." Their mother's brisk voice interrupted the moment as she emerged onto the platform herself, adjusting the square glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.  
  
Erica looked up at her mother. "Are you alright, Mum?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Lass," Minerva smiled down at her daughter. "Now, let's get you on board." The twins allowed their mother to propel them towards the train. Both had heard the very faint tremble in Minerva's voice, but knew better than to call attention to it. In no time, Minerva had helped them put their trunks in the luggage van and they were ready to board. "Now, you two be good, all right?"  
  
Erica nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mum."  
  
Daniel held her stern gaze for a moment before dropping it to the platform between them. "Yes, Mum."  
  
Minerva ruffled her son's hair. "No matter which House you're Sorted into, I'll be proud of you."  
  
The boy looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Mum."  
  
Kissing each on the forehead, she watched them climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. Daniel and Erica pressed their faces to the window to watch as their mother grew smaller behind them until the train moved around a bend and she was gone. They settled into their seats and Erica pulled out a book to pass the time. Daniel fidgeted, growing nervous with each passing mile.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel and Erica exchanged excited looks as they climbed the front stairs with the other first-years. They'd be seeing their stepfather in just a few minutes! They'd been warned over and over that they were to treat him just like any other professor and not to expect special treatment, but Daniel was wriggling like an excited puppy and Erica was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Hagrid, the assistant gamekeeper, raised a large fist and knocked three times on the front door. It opened to reveal none other than Albus Dumbleodore, looking distinguished in his midnight blue robes embroidered with silver moons and stars. Erica took a breath to shout a greeting, but Daniel clapped his hand over her mouth. "Sh, Rica. Remember what they told us?"  
  
The girl glared at him, but nodded all the same. Together, they followed the other students into the castle. It was huge! The small, cozy cottage they shared with their parents and younger sister and brother could easily have fit into it with room to spare. They didn't have time to linger, though, but followed Professor Dumbledore into a small room off the entrance hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he greeted them, bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. "I am Professor Dumbledore. The Welcoming Feast will begin in a few moments. Before it takes place, however, you will be Sorted into your Houses. They will become your family here at Hogwarts. You will sleep in your House dormitories, take classes with your House, and spend whatever free time you have in your House common room. There are four Houses and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House, of course, has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are students here, your triumphs will earn you House points and any rule-breaking, accidental or on purpose, will lose House points. The Sorting will begin in a few minutes. I suggest you take these few moments to make yourselves presentable, as it will be taking place in front of the school. I will be back when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."  
  
With that, he was gone and the students broke into a babble of nervous questions. Daniel tried to flatten his hair. "Give it a rest, Danny, you know it won't stay flat."  
  
"I can try, Rica," he shot back, trying not to show how nervous he was.  
  
"Take it easy, Bro," she murmured, glancing at the other students. None took any notice of them. "If we end up in different Houses, promise me you'll still be there for me?"  
  
He nodded, gray eyes solemn. "I promise, Sis."  
  
They exchange nervous smiles just as Professor Dumbledore returned. "We're ready for you now." He smiled at the students and some of them relaxed. "Now form a line and please follow me."  
  
Erica held tight to her brother's hand as she followed him across the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. She barely glanced up at the ceiling, having heard about it from her mother many times already, as they walked up the Hall between two of the long House tables and stood in a line in front of the staff table facing the rest of the school. Daniel listened to the Sorting song impatiently while Erica listened with rapt attention. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Albus stepped forward holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted. Abbot, Tristan."  
  
A plump boy with blonde hair stepped forward, put on the hat, and sat down. After a moment, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
While Erica paid close attention to the Sorting, Daniel only listened for his name, fidgeting with the clasps of his robes. Finally, though-- "Potter, Daniel!"  
  
He stepped forward, put the hat on and sat down. "Hmm, now you're an interesting one." Daniel was startled, but struggled not to show it. "I Sorted your parents, you know. He was quite a bold fellow. She was quite intelligent and I almost put her in Ravenclaw, but she had her mother's courage as well as her father's intelligence."  
  
_I don't care about my parents,_ he thought, _just sort me!_  
  
"Dear me, rather impatient, aren't you?" the voice sounded amused! "Well, certainly not Hufflepuff for you. You're smart, too, but not studious, so Ravenclaw wouldn't fit. Perhaps Slytherin? No, you're too bold and reckless. Guess it's GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The last word was shouted to the whole school and the table on the far left cheered as Professor Dumbledore removed the hat. "Well done, Mr. Potter." Daniel gave the professor a fleeting smile before trotting off to join his new House mates. "Potter, Erica!"  
  
Murmurs echoed around the room as Erica stepped forward to be Sorted. "Well, now, you're quite different from your brother, I must say. Not as bold, to be sure. Not as impatient, either." She smiled, some of the stunts Daniel had pulled coming to mind. "Quite a mind you have here. It would be an asset in Slytherin, but your patience would stand you in good stead in Hufflepuff. However, you've a ready mind that will be best suited for RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Erica was smiling when Professor Dumbledore removed the hat. "Well done, Miss Potter." She favored him with a fleeting smile before setting off to join her fellow Ravenclaws.  
  
The rest of the Sorting passed in a blur for the twins and it seemed like no time had passed before Professor Dumbledore was taking the stool and Sorting Hat away and the Headmaster, frail old Armando Dippet, was standing to address the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and welcome back to the rest of you." He made some announcements about the forest on the grounds being forbidden to students, no magic being allowed in the corridors, and instructions to see the flight instructor if you wanted to be on the Quidditch team. First years weren't allowed to play anyway, but Daniel and Erica were already planning on trying as soon as there was an opening.  
  
Finally, it was time to eat. And eat they did, stuffing themselves fit to burst. After dessert had disappeared and everyone was feeling sleepy, they sang the school song, and then the prefects led the first years off to the dormitories. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors walked along together for a bit and the twins took the chance to talk. "What'd you think, Danny?"  
  
"The bloody hat started going on about our parents," he whispered to her before yawning widely. "Told it I didn't care about them and to just sort me."  
  
"Just like you," she murmured with a grin, before yawning herself. "At least you'll get to see Papa."  
  
"Shh, Rica," he glanced around. No one was listening to them. They were too tired and full from dinner. "I saw him say something to you before you sat down. What was it?"  
  
"Well done, Miss Potter," she whispered. "What about you?"  
  
"Well done, Mr. Potter," was the answer, just as the two groups went in opposite directions. "See you tomorrow, Sis."  
  
"See you, Bro." They parted ways and followed their prefects up to their dormitories. They were soon snuggled under warm covers, crimson and twilight blue hangings drawn around their respective beds, sleeping peacefully.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Head of Gryffindor's rooms, Albus knelt on the hearth. "They're safe and sound, my dear."  
  
The head in the fireplace gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Albus. Which Houses?"  
  
"Danny-boy is a lion and Rica is an eagle," he told her, blue eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
She smiled. "I thought as much." Her face softened. "I miss you, Albus."  
  
"I miss you, too, my dear, but Anna and Tiberius need you." He gazed fondly at his wife.  
  
"I know." She sighed. "Always, Albus."  
  
"Forever, Minerva."  
  
With that, the head was gone and Albus Dumbledore was left alone in his rooms. Sighing, he rose and began to prepare for bed.  
  
* * *  
  
In Leómann Cottage, Minerva McGonagall sat back on her heels. She was going to miss them. All three of them. A cry of "Mummy!" from upstairs reminded her that she still had two children to take care of. Getting to her feet, she headed upstairs to comfort her youngest. 


	8. Home for the Holidays

Home for the Holidays  
  
A/N: The twins come home for Christmas. For those of you who aren't aware, biscuit is the British term for cookie.  
  
"When're Danny and Rica gonna be here?" Anna Potter whined.  
  
"Later today, Anna," Minerva McGonagall, Anna's mother, answered patiently. "Your father's bringing them."  
  
"Papa's coming, too?" Anna asked, bright blue eyes wide with delight.  
  
Minerva nodded, smiling. "Yes, Papa's coming as well."  
  
Anna stood still for a moment before whooping her delight. "Yay!"  
  
"Anna, calm down." Minerva sighed and brushed a strand of black hair out of her face. "Your brother's taking a nap."  
  
The four-year-old flinched at her mother's tone and nodded. "I'm sorry, Mama."  
  
Minerva paused in her cooking long enough to stroke her daughter's hair. "It's alright, Anna. Why don't you go read for a bit while I finish baking these biscuits?"  
  
"Are they Ginger Newts?" Anna asked eagerly.  
  
Minerva nodded, laughing. "Yes, and you'll get one when they're done _only_ if you go read quietly, understand?"  
  
Anna nodded vigorously, making her pigtails bob before turning and rushing into the playroom, where her picture books were stored. Minerva turned back to her baking. _Albus, hurry home._  
  
* * *  
  
"Are both of you all packed?" Albus asked, looking down at his stepchildren. The boy nodded and brushed a lock of his messy black hair out of his eyes. The girl smiled and nodded as well, her long brown braid bobbing behind her. "Very well, come along."  
  
They followed their stepfather into his sitting room, where a warm fire blazed. When Albus offered a jar of Floo Powder, each twin took a pinch. Daniel was the first to throw his on the flames, making them blaze higher and turn green. "Leómann Cottage!"  
  
Once the flames were normal, Erica tossed her pinch on the flames and called, "Leómann Cottage!"  
  
Taking one last look around the rooms, Albus tossed a pinch of Floo Powder on the flames and calmly stated, "Leómann Cottage."  
  
After spinning for a few moments, he spotted a familiar living room and clambered out of the fireplace. "Papa!"  
  
"Hello, there, Kitten." Albus smiled as he caught his daughter in a warm hug. Scooping her up, he settled her on his hip and headed for the kitchen, where he could hear the two older children chattering away, with their mother's voice inserting a question now and then. "Have you been good for Mama?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Anna nodded solemnly. "I miss Danny and Rica, though."  
  
Albus chuckled. "I'm sure you do, but they need their education."  
  
Anna made a face as they entered the kitchen. "That's what Mama said."  
  
"What did I say?" Minerva asked, amused.  
  
Albus set his daughter on her feet and walked over to his wife. After kissing her tenderly, he told her, "I'll explain later."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, but he merely countered with his calm, twinkling gaze. She sighed and shook her head, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Very well, Albus. Have a seat at the table."  
  
Albus sat down between Daniel and Erica, both of whom were eating biscuits. A few moments later, Anna clambered up into his lap. Once comfortably ensconced, she leaned forward and grabbed a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table. As she happily began demolishing the biscuit, Albus reached out and snagged a biscuit for himself. Setting a glass of milk out for each of them, Minerva sat down across from her husband with her own glass of milk and helped herself to the biscuits. The five of them were steadily working through the large pile when a little voice from the doorway distracted them. "Mummy?"  
  
Minerva rose and walked over to scoop up her younger son. "Did you have a nice nap, Little One?"  
  
"Uh-huh," the two-year-old nodded, rubbing his dark green eyes with one chubby fist. "Hungwy."  
  
"Have some biscuits and milk," Minerva suggested, gesturing to the table.  
  
Tiberius, however, had spotted his father. "Daddy!"  
  
Albus coaxed Anna from his lap and gestured for Minerva to bring Tiberius to him. The little boy gladly snuggled into his father's arms. "Hello, Tiberius. Have you been good for Mummy?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Wan' biscuit."  
  
Albus picked up a biscuit from the plate and handed it to the little boy. "Here you are."  
  
"Wan' that one." Tiberius pointed to the biscuit his brother had just picked up.  
  
"No, Tiberius, that's your brother's." Albus' voice was gentle, but firm. "You'll have to settle for this one."  
  
"Wan' that one!" Tiberius shouted.  
  
"Tiberius, that's enough." Minerva's voice was firm.  
  
The little boy subsided and ate the biscuit his father handed to him. Minerva's eyes met her husband's and they clearly said 'He's going to be trouble if we're not careful.'  
  
Once the plate was empty, the twins headed upstairs to change out of their school robes. Albus took the two younger ones into the family room and asked Anna to pick out a book for the three of them to read. The little girl chose a book called 'The Night Before Christmas.' With a child nestled on either side of him, Albus began to read.  
  
After a few verses, Minerva entered the room and, changing into her feline form, curled up on her husband's lap. The children weren't the least bit startled by the change and would occasionally stroke the silver tabby as she drowsed in Albus' lap. After another verse, the twins appeared, wearing their regular robes and they sprawled together on the floor at their stepfather's feet, listening to him read. By the time he finished and set the book aside, Anna and Tiberius were fast asleep. Minerva jumped down from Albus' lap and returned to her human form. "It's time little children were in bed."  
  
"Aw, Mum!" Daniel whined, before his sister cuffed him. "Ow!"  
  
"No buts, Danny-boy," she warned him, "and no taking matters into your own hands, Rica."  
  
"Yes, Mum." Daniel got to his feet.  
  
"Yes, Ma." Erica let her brother help her up.  
  
Minerva stooped and kissed each on their foreheads. "Go upstairs and get ready for bed, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Nodding, the twins trooped upstairs. Turning to the couch, she noticed that Albus had already maneuvered Anna into his arms, but couldn't stand up because Tiberius was leaning against him. Minerva easily scooped the boy up, allowing Albus to carefully stand up. Exchanging smiles, they headed upstairs as well. In no time at all, the four children were tucked into bed and Albus and Minerva were finally alone in their room. Without a word, he drew her into a warm kiss that left both of them breathless.  
  
"Always, Albus."  
  
"Forever, Minerva." 


	9. New Job

New Job  
  
A/N: I'm afraid this fic takes a backseat to my other ones and only gets worked on if I need a break. Anyway, Albus has a suggestion for Minerva.  
  
"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed as her husband tumbled out of the fireplace. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the week!"  
  
He put a finger to his lips to shush her, but a ten-year-old girl with long black hair pulled back into a thick ponytail soon appeared, rubbing sleepy blue eyes. "Papa!"  
  
"Hello, Anna," he replied, catching her when she threw herself into his arms. "Have you been a good girl?"  
  
She looked affronted. "Of course, Papa! I'm _always_ a good girl!"  
  
"Especially this close to Christmas," Minerva commented dryly.  
  
Anna gave her mother a look, but didn't say anything. "Let's get you back to bed, Anna, I need to talk to Mama about something important."  
  
The girl started to object, but a look at her father's face convinced her that now was not the time to do so. "Okay, Papa."  
  
"That's my girl," Albus hugged her tightly before setting her down and letting her lead him out of the room.  
  
Once they were gone, Minerva sat down on the couch, wondering why her husband had Flooed from Hogwarts in the middle of a school week. She hoped neither of the twins was sick or injured. Both were in their last year at Hogwarts and eager to finish. Daniel in particular had been a trial at times. His natural impatience had not aided him in his classes at first and often resulted in detentions and deductions of House points. He'd learned to curb that impatience, however, and had steadily improved. Erica had always been overshadowed by her brother, but once separated from him, came into her own and few referred to the pair as the Potter twins any more, but Daniel and Erica. Before Minerva could work herself into a state, Albus returned, looking grave. She rose from her seat on the couch, feeling anxious. "Albus, why are you here?"  
  
"Please, Minerva, sit down," he gestured to the couch and she reluctantly did so. He sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Danny-boy and Rica are fine."  
  
She relaxed slightly. "So why _are_ you here?"  
  
"I've come to offer a job," he explained, looking down into her face.  
  
She looked up at him, astonished. "A job?" He nodded. "Doing what?"  
  
"Teaching," he answered quietly, raising one hand to caress her cheek.  
  
She pulled his hand away. "You're not going to seduce me into a job, Albus. Teaching what?"  
  
He sighed, dropping his hand into his lap. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"What's wrong with Alakolu Moki?" Minerva asked. Alakolu was the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and had come from Hawaii. "Why can't he teach it?"  
  
He sighed again, more deeply this time, and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "He's dead, Minerva. He had a heart attack and Millicent couldn't save him."  
  
"Oh no," she gasped, surprised. "I'm so sorry, Albus."  
  
He gathered her close, blinking back his tears of grief. "We can't bring him back, Minerva, but we need someone to teach his classes."  
  
"Why me, though?" she asked, pulling back enough so she could look into his eyes. "Why can't you pick someone else? I have Anna and Tiberius to think of, after all."  
  
He brushed her hair back from her face. "Armando asked me to ask you, specifically. He seems to feel you're the best choice for the job."  
  
"What would we do about Anna and Tiberius, though?" she asked, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. "I can't just leave them here without someone to look after them."  
  
He thought for a moment, looking into the fire. "We could have Arabella and Kevin come stay with the children. Shawna will be a good playmate for Anna."  
  
"Hmm," she thought for a moment, considering. "Well, at least give me time to think about it."  
  
He smiled tenderly, cupping her face between his hands. "Gladly." With that, he lowered his head to kiss her.  
  
She pulled away. "What about your cubs? What if they need you?"  
  
"Kayla agreed to keep an eye on them for me," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Right now, I need my wife."  
  
She smiled and stood up, pulling him up with her. "Well, there's a perfectly good bed upstairs. Shall we?"  
  
Without warning, he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom. 


	10. Finished!

Finished!  
  
A/N: Well, this didn't take me as long to write. Anyway, Daniel and Erica are finished at Hogwarts, but Anna and Tiberius haven't even started yet!  
  
When the Hogwarts Express took the students home for the summer holidays, two students were not on it. Daniel and Erica had finished at Hogwarts and were now gathered with their mother and stepfather in their sitting room. Minerva felt her heart swell with pride as she watched her son and daughter.  
  
He'd grown into a handsome boy, although his black hair never would lie flat. His gray eyes, so like his father's, often sparkled with a zest for life that he had inherited from the same man. Though his impatience had been a problem in the past, it had taken a potions accident to bring him up short and show him the dangers of being impatient. Daniel had been mixing a potion that took time and he had added one too many ingredients to the mix and it had exploded, splashing most of the class, including his sister, because Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were together. The potion did not affect most of the students, but poor Erica had a strong allergic reaction to the potion, resulting in a loss of consciousness. The potions professor, Atticus Randall, had Daniel take Erica to the hospital wing immediately. The moment Albus heard, he contacted Minerva. For several hours, Erica had hovered between life and death. Daniel had been distraught, thinking only of the fact that his impatience had done this to her.  
  
Erica had survived, however, and never blamed her brother. She was never the same again. A striking young woman, with rich brown hair that she usually pulled back into a single braid and deep blue eyes like her mother's, she would always be paler and frailer than most. She had always been more sedate in her tastes than her brother and the struggle with Death had left its mark upon her. She was unaware of the many pairs of male eyes that followed her progress through the corridors of Hogwarts, although her stepfather and brother weren't. Her fellow students knew they would have to go through Daniel if they wanted to get close to her.  
  
At the moment, Daniel and Erica were seated side by side on the sofa in their best school robes. Minerva sat in a chair near the sofa, with Albus perched on the arm beside her, his hand on her shoulder, both in their best robes. "So, what's the surprise Mum?"  
  
"Danny, hush," Erica chided her twin quietly.  
  
"Sorry, Rica." He looked abashed.  
  
Minerva laughed. "It's alright, Danny-boy, the surprise is almost here." A knock on the door startled the twins, causing Daniel to turn promptly in his seat. Erica glanced at Minerva before turning as well and noted that neither her mother, nor her stepfather, were surprised to hear the knock. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened. "Mama!" "Mummy!"  
  
Anna pelted across the room, closely followed by her younger brother. Minerva caught them in a tight hug before turning to the two older ones. "Don't you want to see your brother and sister?"  
  
"Danny!" "Rica!" While Anna made a beeline for her brother, Tiberius made a beeline for his sister.  
  
"Hello, Anna," Daniel laughed as he hugged her. "Wow, you've grown a lot since Christmas, haven't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Anna nodded, grinning broadly, her braid bobbing up and down her back and her bright blue eyes sparkling behind the oval spectacles she wore. "I have to, otherwise I won't be able to come here next fall."  
  
He pulled her up onto his lap, chuckling. "You don't need to grow to come here, Anna. In fact, I've seen first years smaller than you!"  
  
Anna giggled. "How about you, Tiber? Have you been a good little boy?"  
  
"Yup!" he replied with a nod of his own, auburn hair falling into his dark blue eyes. "Otherwise, Aunt Bella wouldn't have let me come with Anna."  
  
"Aunt Bella?" Erica looked up and smiled. "Aunt Bella! Uncle Kevin! Shawna!"  
  
While the twins had been busy greeting their younger siblings, the smaller family had walked over to greet Minerva and Albus. "Danny-boy, Rica, why don't you two show Anna, Tiberius, and Shawna around the castle?"  
  
"Sure!" Daniel had the decency to wait for Anna to slide off his lap before leaping to his feet. Tiberius slid out of Erica's lap and offered her a hand to help her up. Smiling slightly, Erica took both brothers' hands and stood up.  
  
With Tiberius between Anna and Shawna and Daniel and Erica on either side of those two, the five left the sitting room to explore the castle. Arabella turned to her sister and brother-in-law. "You're sure, Min? Her name isn't in the Book at all?"  
  
Minerva sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know how important it was to you."  
  
Kevin gently drew his wife into his arms. "Shh, Bella, shh. She'll continue with a Muggle education."  
  
"It was so hard for me," Arabella sobbed as Albus and Minerva added themselves to the mix, wrapping her in their arms. "To watch Min and the others learn magic and all I could do was learn math and science and everything else. I don't want Shawna to go through that, either."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice, Bella," Kevin murmured in her ear, stroking her soft strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
By the time the youngsters had returned, Arabella had composed herself and, one by one, the nine of them Flooed to Leómann Cottage. 


	11. Anna's Turn

11. Anna's Turn  
  
A/N: For those of you who wondered if I was finished with the fic itself, please take a look at the summary: Glimpses of Minerva McGonagall's life _up through OotP_. In other words, I'm far from done. Anyway, Anna starts at Hogwarts.  
  
Minerva watched anxiously as her husband led the first-year students into the Great Hall. Her eyes landed on a girl with long black hair pulled back into a braid, with bright blue eyes sparkling behind oval glasses. When her gaze met Minerva's, she grinned and winked. Minerva nodded to her, smiling slightly. The first-year students lined up in front of the High Table, facing the older students. Albus quietly set the Sorting Hat and stool in front of the students.  
  
When it had finished singing, Albus stepped forward holding a scroll and began to call names. At long last, he called, "Potter, Anna!"  
  
She stepped forward and sat down on the stool. What seemed like an eternity to Minerva was really about thirty seconds before the Hat announced, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
A cheer arose from the Ravenclaw table as Albus removed the Hat and murmured something to Anna before she joined her new Housemates. Minerva sat back in her chair with a quiet sigh of relief. She'd hoped her younger daughter would be a Gryffindor, but it didn't really matter anyway. She was just glad that the question of her daughter's House was settled.

* * *

"Minerva? Is something wrong?" Albus asked that evening as they prepared for bed. She'd been quiet and thoughtful all evening.  
  
She shook her head, even as she stared thoughtfully into space. "No, Albus, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She nodded, covering his hands with hers. "I'm sure."  
  
"Very well." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and moved toward the bed.  
  
He'd just settled under the covers when Minerva asked very quietly, "How do you think Anna is doing right now?"  
  
"What?" He rolled over in the bed to look at her.  
  
She'd turned to look at him, her hair still loose her brush idle in her hands. "Do you think Anna is happy with Ravenclaw?"  
  
"My dear, Anna has always loved to read and learn," Albus reminded her. "She will be fine."  
  
Minerva was still doubtful. "What if she wanted to be in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Minerva." Albus rose and, taking the brush from her hands, began to brush out her hair. "You are worrying unnecessarily. Once the Hat has Sorted a student, they cannot change their House."  
  
She met his gaze in the mirror. "That still did not answer my question."  
  
"The Hat listens to what a student wants," he told her quietly. "If a student does not want to be placed in a certain House, the Hat will not put them in that House. If a student wants a certain House and no other, they will be put in that House."  
  
Minerva nodded, feeling relieved. "Thank you, Albus."  
  
"You're welcome, my dear," he replied, setting the brush on her vanity table before easing her to her feet. "Now it is time for bed, we both have classes to teach tomorrow."  
  
They climbed into bed and gladly cuddled together to go to sleep. This was one thing Minerva had missed when they were apart during the school year. Sighing contentedly, she let sleep claim her. 


	12. Unexpected Conflict

**12. Unexpected Conflict**

_A/N:_ Anna's first Christmas as a Hogwarts student arrives, with an unexpected conflict.

By the time the Hogwarts Express left to take the students home for the winter holidays, Anna was on her way to her mother's office. Upon reaching it, she knocked and the door opened. Slipping inside, she noticed that her parents were standing by the fireplace, obviously waiting for something or someone. Approaching cautiously, Anna peeked around her mother in time to see the flames burn green and a familiar figure tumbled out. "Tiberius?"

"Hi, Anna!" the little boy exclaimed, bounding to his feet. His mother caught him and brushed off the soot that had collected on his clothes. "Mu-um! Lemme go!"

Minerva held the squirming little boy for a moment, a soft smile curving her lips. "Not until you greet your father and I."

"Hi, Mum," Tiberius complied with a huge sigh. "Hi, Dad."

Albus reached over and ruffled the nine-year-old boy's hair. "Hello, Tiber."

"Dad!" Tiberius pulled away from his father's hand.

Minerva's grip on the boy didn't loosen. "Tiberius, apologize."

"No!" Tiberius folded his arms across his chest, stubborn and defiant.

Minerva looked helplessly at Albus. "Tiberius, look at me." Reluctantly, Tiberius' dark green eyes, so like his mother's, rose to meet his father's. "What is wrong?"

"No one loves me," Tiberius practically growled, glaring first at Albus, and then Minerva. "Aunt Bella and Uncle Kevin hardly pay attention to me and you and Mum are always here. You never visit anymore."

The last was said in a plaintive voice and the boy's anger dissolved into grief. "I don't even have Anna anymore."

"Oh, Tiberius." Anna tugged on her brother's foot to let him know she was there. "Of course you still have me. I just have school now and you don't."

Minerva held Tiberius close, in spite of his struggles and, after a few moments, he subsided, cuddling against her. "I'm sorry, Little One. I'm afraid your father and I have been a little distracted lately."

"It's because Danny got married, isn't it?" Tiberius asked quietly, without accusation.

Albus nodded, stepping close to lay his hand on Tiberius' shoulder. "Yes, Tiber, and I'm sorry we have been neglecting you of late."

"We'll have all winter holidays to make up for it," Anna chimed in, surprised by her brother's behavior. "I'm sorry, Tiber."

Though he made a face at the nickname, he didn't object when Minerva set him on his feet. "Wish I'd said something sooner."

"We've all made that wish at least once in our life, Laddie," Minerva told him, glancing up at her husband, whose eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon spectacles. "What do you say to making some Christmas biscuits?"

Tiberius' eyes lit up, reminding Minerva of the boy's father. "Yeah!"

"I'd love to, Mum," Anna added, smiling her mother's small smile.

Smiling, Albus put in his two Knuts' worth. "You know I can't say no to anything sweet, my dear, particularly yourself."

"Ew, Dad!" Tiberius exclaimed, smiling in spite of himself. "You and Mum can snog later!"

Laughing, the family made their way to Albus and Minerva's rooms, which had been outfitted with a kitchenette for just these sorts of occasions. As she walked beside her husband while Anna and Tiberius raced each other along the corridors, Minerva wondered if Tiberius had truly forgiven her and Albus for their supposed neglect of him. Sighing, she put such thoughts from her mind. Only time could answer that question.


	13. Choices

**13. Choices**

_A/N:_ I realized I was doing too much of the happy part of the marriage between Albus and Minerva, so I decided to show some of the uglier parts of it, both in the previous chapter and this one.

"I'm not going!" Tiberius' shout startled Anna in the middle of a summer potions assignment, causing her to blot it. Hissing something under her breath that would have earned her a sharp rebuke from her mother, she reached for the eraser that would remove the blot.

Once that was done, Anna left her room to investigate. Although her brother had inherited his father's hair, he'd inherited the McGonagall temper along with his mother's eyes. As she descended the stairs to the first floor, Anna heard her mother's voice. "Tiberius, why are you being difficult? We've never had any problems with the others--"

"I'm not the others!" Tiberius shouted back as Anna followed the voices into the living room. Her brother and mother stood facing each other across the room, a parchment letter in Tiberius' left hand. Anna's father sat on the sofa, watching the proceedings.

Minerva paled, staring at her son. "Oh, Tiberius, I'm sorry."

"What?" Tiberius stared at her, completely baffled.

His mother sighed, her defensive stance relaxing. "My parents always compared me to my brother and sisters, telling me how wonderful and intelligent they were." When she choked on the words, Albus rose and went to her. Anna and Tiberius exchanged glances before looking back at their parents. Composing herself, Minerva continued. "I promised myself I wouldn't do that when I had children of my own and I just did."

"Oh, Mum." Tiberius' anger drained out of him and he crossed the room to hug her.

Albus stepped back and stopped Anna from joining the other two. In a soft voice, Anna asked, "What's going on?"

"Tiberius received his letter today," Albus explained, looking at his daughter with eyes devoid of their usual twinkle. "He doesn't want to go."

Anna blinked, startled, and looked at her mother and brother just as Minerva asked, "Tiberius, why don't you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Mum, you should know how hard it is to be the baby of the family," Tiberius answered, his voice quiet.

Minerva smiled faintly. "Not exactly the baby, but I did have three older siblings."

"Exactly!" Tiberius exclaimed. "Danny and Rica had to work to be recognized as separate people. I don't want to be under Anna's shadow."

Anna stepped forward. "Tiber, the professors already know you."

"It's not the professors, Anna," Tiberius replied. "The _students_ don't know me."

Albus included himself now. "We won't push you into anything, Tiberius. I do ask that you at least sleep on it before you decide whether to attend Hogwarts or not."

"What if I decide not to?" Tiberius asked, looking up at his father curiously.

Albus smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes. "Then we will look into other wizarding schools for you."

"Mum?" Tiberius turned to Minerva, who'd been listening quietly.

Minerva nodded. "We won't pressure you, Tiberius."

"Thank you." Tiberius sparked a round of laughter when he tried to hug his mother, father, and sister all at once.


End file.
